Bazz-B
Bazz-B (バズビー, Bazubī) is a powerful Quincy and a member of the newly reformed Wandenreich. His epithet is Sternritter "H - The Heat" for his ability to generate flames. Appearance Bazz-B is referred to as a stereotypical "punk". He is a tall, fit young man of average build with yellow eyes. His most notable feature is his rather large, dark magenta colored mohawk, of which keeps him from properly putting up his hood. He also wears odd, screw and bolt shaped earings on both ears as well as a gold chain around his neck. His attire consists of a typical Stern Ritter uniform, however, his pants are much more baggy, and his shoes appear to be just armored tennis-shoes. Personality Befitting his appearance, Bazz-b is a very brash, rude, and outspoken individual. In almost complete contrast to his partner, Cang Du, he rarely remains silent and isn't afraid to voice his own opinion on certain issues that bother him. This has led to him becoming one of the much more despised members of the Vandenreich, as many of his fellow Stern Ritter simply ignore his outbursts and rants, which often further enrages him. Despite this, Bazz-b is an exceptionally loyal individual, greatly respecting Jugram Haschwalth and even willing to throw his own life on the line to protect and serve Yhwach. This is shown when he and two other Stern Ritter threw themselves at Commander Yamamoto during the latter's fight with Yhwach. He is, typically, very confident in his abilities, boldly claiming that the strength of his flames were able to offset that of Commander Yamamoto's own, thus contributing to his own survival, as well as the lives of the other Stern Ritter who fought with him. He shows a general disregard for his fellow Stern Ritter and other Vandenreich members, even though he has proven that he can be a very capable leader when commanding the Soldat troopers. A deeper side of Bazz-B's resolve exists, however; one that is very rarely revealed to anybody outside of people who have his absolute trust. He truly does not participate in war and fights just for his own enjoyment, but rather, he is a freedom fighter. He fights against any form of authority that he deems inferior or more morally bankrupt than the Wandenreich, believing that true freedom comes from opposing the ones who would control you. He also believes that freedom is something that one must earn through extensive work and effort, rather than have it given to them or forced upon them. History Equipment Medallion (メダリオン, Medarion): A round device used by the Sternritter to steal a Shinigami's Bankai and use it for their own. Bazz-B himself used this Medallion to steal the Bankai of former 9th Division Captain, Kensei Mugurama. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: '''Like his fellow Stern Ritter, Bazz-B has a level of Spiritual Pressure that is on par, if not greater, than that of an average Shinigami Captain. This was demonstrated when he managed to easily kill off two Seated Officer Shinigami, as well as kill their respective Vice Captain in the process. When he fought against Toshiro Hitsugaya, he managed to utterly decimate the Captain and his attacks while the latter was in Shikai. '''Hand to Hand Expert: '''Demonstrated in his first attack in the war against Soul Society, Bazz-B is a very competant hand to hand fighter. It is due to this, that he does not actually carry a Spirit Weapon on his person. As mentioned above, he managed to completely drive the heads of two Shinigami Officers into the ground and kill them almost instantly. In his fight against Toshiro Hitsugaya, he almost exclusively relied on his hand to hand skills to fight off the Captain in close quarters. '''Great Intellect: '''While one might not guess it, Bazz-B actually possesses a fair amount of intelligence, at least, when it comes to fighting. This was first shown when he took command of a platoon of Soldat troopers, ordering them to target key weakpoints in the Shinigami's defenses within that particular sector. Quincy Abilities '''The Heat (灼熱 (ザ・ヒート), Shakunetsu (Za Hīto); Japanese for "Scorching Heat"): By condensing Reishi in his immediate area, and fueling it with his anger-prone emotions, Bazz-B can generate intense, scorching flames that he can use in a variety of ways. Because of their versatility, Bazz-B is one of the few Stern Ritter to actually not possess a Spirit Weapon, and instead uses his Reishi flames as his primary means of combat. Most of his techniques are stylized in forms of his body movements, such as his finger twitches and foot stomps. The fires he generates can vary in strength depending on Bazz-B's temper; the angrier he gets, the more powerful the flames become. It was such hatred and anger he had towards the Shinigami and Yamamoto himself, that allowed his Reishi fire to offset the latter's flames and live to fight another day. *'Burner Finger 1' (バーナーフィンガー1(ワン), Bānā Fingā Wan): Bazz-B's simplest, and arguably one of his most lethal attacks is delivered with a single finger. Often shaping his hand into that of a gun, Bazz-B aims it directly at his foe and fires a hyper-condensed beam of fire at his target, almost instantly burning right through anything in it's path. It is unbelievably deadly, even capable of dropping a Captain level opponent with a single, well placed shot. *'Burner Finger 2' (バーナー フィンガー ２(ツー), Bānā Fingā Tsū): A much ''more powerful attack that involves the use of two fingers. As opposed to the projectile-based nature of Burner Finger 1, Burner Finger 2 is a melee attack that can be delivered in any particular pose. Gathering his Reishi flames at his fingertips, Bazz-B swings them down at his opponent, heavily scarring them and creating a massive explosion capable of destroying a whole city block. *'Burner Finger 3 ' (バーナー フィンジャー ス3(スリー), ''Bānā Fingā Suri): Coating the very tips of his three fingers in fire, Bazz-B can cause any surface that these fingers touch to melt into searing hot lava, of which is capable of burning through nearly any surface and killing Bazz-B's opponents instantly. *'Burning Strike '(バーナーストライク, Bāningu Sutoraiku): By wadding his hand into a fist, Bazz-B punches towards his target and releases a highly powerful, condensed blast of fire upon them. The blast is capable of blowing through several buildings and even melt Kido barriers. *'Burning Stomp' (バーニング・ストンプ, Bāningu Sutonpu): One of Bazz-B's more "obvious" area of effect techniques. By concentrating his Reishi flames into the bottom of his boot, Bazz-B stomps on the ground and unleashes a deadly wave of both intense heat and fire. This can not only severely burn his enemies, but it can also melt away almost any substance, including Reishi. This attack is capable of stretching for several kilometers, depending on how much strength and fire is put into the attack. Reishi Absorption: 'As with all Quincy, Bazz-b can manipulate and harness the Reishi in his area, primarily to construct his powerful flames, but can also use it for other purposes such as Blut and Hirenkyaku. As a Stern Ritter, his ability to absorb large sums of Reishi at once is to be expected. *'Hirenkyaku Expert (飛廉脚, Flying Screen/God Step; Viz "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg"): Bazz-B is very adept in the use of Hirenkyaku. By pushing Reishi into his boots/feet, Bazz-B can incredibly augment the speed in which he moves, resulting in such fast movements, it can rival that of an expert Shinigami's Shunpo. It was this technique that allowed him to quickly put down three Shinigami within a matter of seconds. *'Blut' (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): Arguably the greatest technique in a Stern Ritter's arsenal, Blut allows a Quincy to greatly enhance their defensive and offensive capabilities by pumping Reishi through their blood veins and even through their skin cells. Blut comes in two different forms: an offensive and defensive form, neither of which can be used at the same time as the other. **'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): This is the defensive variation of Blut, which allows Bazz-B to endure the most lethal and powerful of attacks and walk out in one piece. This, mixed with his "Heat" ability, is what allowed him to survive the intensity of Yamamoto's Shikai attack. Spirit Weapon Trivia